


Al's Arcade

by book_chic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: The boys roll into town for a new hunt and Dean sees something he likes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile ago and posted it to my tumblr http://rudemaidenswrite.tumblr.com/  
> I had fun writing it and was thinking about writing some more of it, so let me know what y'all think.

(Y/N) =Your Name

(Y/H/C) = Your hair Color

Driving down an old road, some random old rock song playing in the background, the Winchester boys rolled into the small town in Kansas. There had been some rumors of a case around here, Sam had read in some papers about deaths where it looked like the hearts were eaten. So here they were, in the middle of nowhere heading to find a motel before they got started.

Dean was driving down the road tapping the steering wheel along to the music. “So the hotel is right around the block, we’ll get there and…” Dean started before hitting the breaks and pulling into a parking lot.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, before seeing a girl that Dean seems to have locked his eyes on. “Oh, I see.” Sam says as they both get out of the car. “Alright Dean you have fun, I’m just going to walk over to the motel and do some research. I’ll see you later, ok?”

“Uh huh yeah.” Dean mumbles as he walks towards the building the girl walked into, Al’s Arcade. The door shuts behind him and he looks around trying to find the girl. He finally sees her standing at the counter her back to him. Wearing a pair of dark jeans that were tight in just the right places, and a little black t-shirt that he had thought he had seen an AC/DC logo on when he drove by. She had long (Y/H/C) thrown over one shoulder as she laughed at something the cashier said, and man that laugh he could listen to it all the time. He was so going to get this girl to let him take her out for drinks.

Dean was so entranced that he didn’t notice the cashier point him out to the girl he was currently checking out. She turned around leaning backwards against the counter.

“See something you like cutie?” She asks with a chuckle as he gets a barely noticeable blush on his face.

“Heh well yeah, I was actually going to ask if you would mind getting a drink with me?” He smirks sure that she would say yes.

“Hmmmm…. maybe on one condition.” She smiles at him.

“Alright shoot.”

“You have to beat me at a game in here.” She says matter of factly.

“Just one game? Sure sweetheart I can do that.” He says sounding extremely confidant.

“Alright cutie pick a game any game.” She says motioning to the arcade.

“Alright but can I get a name first?”

“(Y/N) and you?”

“(Y/N) that’s a nice name. I’m Dean. Let’s go with the Zombie Shooter.” He says walking over and picking up one of the guns. (Y/N) does the only reasonable thing and looks at his ass. Dean turns around with a smirk at catching her checking him out. “Like what you see sweetheart?” He asks mocking what she asked earlier.

“Just checking out the merchandise, got to see if I should let you win or not.” She says with a chuckle.

“Oh no sweetheart I want to beat you fair and square.” He says with a grin.

“Well then,” She starts as she puts some coins in. “You are really gonna to have to work for it.”

The music from the game starts up, and they both raise their guns and start shooting at the zombies on the screen. The scores steadily rising beating level after level till the final boss pops up. The two shooting at the giant Zombie before he is defeated. The scores pop up on the screen.

“Wow you are really good at this.” Dean says a bit shocked.

“Thanks what game’s next.” She says with a confident smile.

The two keep going from game to game. Laughing and joking they keep playing Dean losing time and time again, till they had played just about every game in the place.

“Well I think I’ve beat you at every game in here.”

“Wait there has to be a game that you haven’t won yet.” Dean says looking around frantically. “Wait what about that one?” He says pointing at Kung Fu Dojo Mojo.

“What? The Kung Fu Panda one? You don’t really look like the type that would play that kind of game Dean.” She says a little worried sounding.

“Oh (Y/N) you sound a little nervous is this not your game. Let’s do it then I am so going to get to take you out for drinks.”

“Alright then, let’s try it.” She says and starts the game, she ended up getting a decent score after hitting the targets. “Ugh that little sucker is pretty quick.” She says stepping away from the machine. “Well you’re up Dean.”

“Alright stand back and get ready to get drinks.”

(Y/N) watches in disbelief as Dean hits all the targets as they pop up. His score rising higher and higher. The game finishes and Dean turns around with his arms raised in triumph. (Y/N) stands with her arms crossed, a small smile on her face, while shaking her head.

“I can’t believe that this is the game you beat me at.”

“Better believe it sweetheart!” Dean exclaims with a huge goofy smile on his face. “You ready to go get drinks now?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah come on your not busy are you?” He asks while taking your arm and leading you out the door.

“Alright, alright I coming.” The two walk over to the Impala, (Y/N) stops and stares at it. “Seriously you could have just showed me your car and I would have had drinks with you.”

“There’s no way it could have been that easy. Could it?” He asks.

“Nah I like a guy to work for it a bit.” She chuckles as he opens the door for her.

“Well from what I can tell your worth a bit of work.” He says as he gets into his side of the car and turns the key, a classic rock song comes on the radio as the car roars to life.

“Two things, One I’m in love with this car, and Two this is one of my favorite songs.” She says as she hums along. Dean doesn’t move the car just turns to stare at her. “What?”

“You just keep getting better and better.” He says with a smile, (Y/N) blushes a bit.

“Come on Dean I thought you were going to buy me a drink.” He smiles, nods and pulls out of the parking lot, driving the short distance to a bar up the road.

-The Bar-

After getting a couple beers Dean and (Y/N) find an un-occupied pool table and start a game.

“So you have to tell me do you live at that arcade or something? I mean to be as good as you are at all those games, you have to be there like all the time.”

“Or something is right. I was kinda raised there, my dad was Al.”

“Who?” He stands up from his shot. “Wait Al as in Al’s Arcade? Your dad owns that place? No wonder you beat me at all those games.”

“Yeah my dad used to own it before he passed away, the arcade became mine after that.” She says with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry (Y/N).” He says putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Thanks.” She says with a sad smile, before leaning down to aim a shot. Making the last striped ball, you stand up looking at the table she smiles. “Ok two rails into the corner pocket.”

“No way are you gonna make that and beat me at yet another game.”

“I’m so gonna make this, but just since you’re so sure you wanna make this more interesting?”

“More interesting?” He says pretending to think about it. “Sure what were you thinking?”

“Well if I make it you have to let me drive your car.”

“Sweetheart I rarely let anyone drive my car.”

“Oh not so confident now are we cutie.”

“Ok…” Dean says thinking hard on what he wanted in return for such a big risk. “When you miss the shot I get a kiss.” (Y/N) shakes his hand.

“Well if that’s all, let me make this shot here.” She says lining up her pool cue before hitting the ball sending it gliding across the table hitting one rail, then another, before hitting the eight ball into the side pocket. “Yes I made it!” She celebrates. Looking over at Dean who has a smile on his face. “What?”

“You may have made it, but you said corner pocket that is the side pocket.”

“Fudge.” She says glancing at the table and then back to Dean. “So no one wins the bet then huh… lame.”

“Yeah.” Dean says a little downtrodden.

“Well it’s not like you weren’t gonna get a kiss when the night was over anyway, so really I’m the only one that lost out here.” She says with a smirk looking at Dean.

“Yeah, exactly, at least I get a kiss when the…” Dean stops realizing what she just said. “Wait.” He looks up at her.

“Yeah cutie you heard right.”

“Last Call!” The Bartenders holler out.

The two of you look between each other in shock.

“Is it really that late?” She asks Dean. They both look over at the clock.

“1:30, damn Sam is gonna kill me.” He says grabbing his coat.

“Sam?” (Y/N) asks, her mind immediately going to the worst place. Was Sam a girlfriend? Was he married? Going out with a guy that she knew nothing about how stupid could she be.

“He’s my little brother.”

“Oh your brother that’s good.” She says her mind coming to a stop not thinking the worst anymore. Dean puts his arm around (Y/N) as they start to walk out of the bar.

“Where did your mind just go? You look relieved to hear he was a brother, who did you think he was?”

“Well…I don’t know Sam could after all be a girls name, and… I mean I did just meet you and everything so…”

“You thought Sam was what my girlfriend or something?” He chuckles. “Trust me sweetheart, Sam is just my little brother.” He says pulling her into his side as they get to the Impala. “I’m a one girl kinda guy.”

“Well, that’s good to know then.” She says with a smirk leaning against the car.

“You don’t have to worry about anything like that just ask me and I’ll tell you the truth sweetheart.”

“It’s crazy…I barely know you but I believe you completely.”

“I’m just a believable guy.” He says with a smirk. “I hate to say this, but it is pretty late so I should probably get you home huh?”

“Yeah considering I do have to work tomorrow. I should get some sleep before I have to deal with screaming children and what not.” She says with a shiver.

“Here.” Dean says taking his leather jacket off and putting it around her shoulders. “Let’s get you in the car and warmed up.”

“Thanks Dean.” (Y/N) says as she slides into the passenger seat.

He gets in and with directions drives to her apartment just a couple blocks away from the arcade. They walk up the stairs and get to her door. Unlocking the door, she turns to look at Dean.

“Thank you for tonight Dean. It’s been a long time since I’ve enjoyed myself like that.”

“I have to say that’s a shame, but I’m glad I made your night enjoyable.” He says with a smirk.

“Now, now don’t go getting a big head on me. It was probably just nice that I finally had someone that could keep up with me.” She says putting her hand on his shoulder. “Oh and I believe I told you I was gonna give you something when the night was over didn’t I?” A smile finding its way onto both their faces.

“Yeah you sure did, but if you don’t want to you really don’t…” She silences him with a kiss.

“What was that you were gonna say?” She says after pulling away. Dean stands there a little stunned.

“I was just saying that you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I do mean ever.” He says, while she chuckles. He silences her laugh by leaning down to kiss her back. His hands go around her waist, sitting lightly on her lower back. Her arms sliding around up and around his neck. He leans back, biting and pulling her lip as he goes.

“Dean…” She says a bit breathless. “Not that I don’t want this to continue, but I’m just not a “on the first date kinda girl” you know.” She says biting her lip. Dean just smiles at her and places one last quick kiss on her lips.

“Not a problem sweetheart, I’ll let you get some rest and I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Yeah, hold on.” She says and pulls his phone out of his pocket, typing in her phone number she hands it back to him. “Goodnight Dean.” She leans up and kisses him on the cheek before walking into her apartment, leaving Dean smiling on the other side of the door.


End file.
